While driving a vehicle, a driver may wish to note one or more things (e.g., a less-than satisfactory behavior of the vehicle or other issue associated with the vehicle) or take some other action (e.g., order dinner). However, it may be difficult for the driver to do so because he or she must concentrate on driving. Accordingly, the driver must remember to do so at the appropriate time. A driver can do so by making a mental note, or the driver can write a note on a piece of paper. Further, a driver may record a voice message for himself or herself. Such techniques can help the driver to subsequently recall what he or she intended to do.